Willa von Böhm
__Notoc__ Appearance I am a Veela/Witch, attractive, petite, intelligent, colorful, and very innocent-looking. My sisters, and I look like our mother, blonde hair usually worn loose, very natural, playfully messy. Like our father we all have bright, gleaming, icy blue-grey eyes. The sparkling windows to our souls that distinguish von Böhm lords and ladies have been described by gazers as stormy, sharp, or my favorite, harrowing. It is said that I look the most like Valeska, and when I am her age I will look exactly like she does now. Personality I am easily excitable, semi-contagious, a little impatient. When I smell fun in the air I have to get right at it. Over-thinking, and sometimes thinking in general spoils the adventure. You never know until you try, so try to do it all ... at least once. I don't like long, boring, overly complicated explanations, or too many details. A few things set in stone, the basics is all anyone needs. History My name is Willa, short for Wilhelmina. My father is called Körbl, he is a Squib, my mother is called Dörthe and she is Veela. I was born in Bohemia, Prague in the Czech Republic on January 30th after my sisters, Angelina and Seraphina. My sisters, and I are Half-Veela, when we were small children our mother did not know what that meant. She thought that we were human. Even after we each began to burn items in fear, then anger she hardly relented, we were witches. Angelina, Seraphina and I knew very little about magic, and the wizarding world. Mother did, although everything she knew was folklore. We were taught in the House of von Böhm, by our grandmother Valeska, a Pure-Blood witch, and our grandfather, Werner a Muggle-born wizard. The world was different knowing what we were. Being Veela was hard, knowing we were witches gave us a chance to forget we were Half-breeds. Learning about magic was fun at first, Valeska gave us wands to use until we got real ones. We practiced constantly, it was never the same way at home. We all attended Durmstrang into our third - fifth years, respectively. It was mother and father's choice that we transfer and Valeska was livid, to say the least. She protested our transfer in every way possible. To no avail. Mother, as always did not relent and Angel was enrolled in her fifth year, Sera in her fourth, while I was at the end of my third year. Relationships Effie's_mom.jpg|Dörthe Sokol, Willa's mother Effie's_dad.jpg|Körbl von Böhm, Willa's father Effie's_sister2.jpg|Angelina von Böhm, Willa's sister Effie's_sister.jpg|Seraphina von Böhm, Willa's sister Dörthe Sokol and Körbl von Böhm Dörthe and Körbl, my mother and father met as children. They fell in love after a long, long, intensive hatred for one another. Their hatred gave way, and they were married, with children. Angelina and Seraphina von Böhm Angel and Sera are my sisters, Angel is the oldest, and Sera comes just after her. Sera takes after our mother and Angel is very, very much dad. Angel is a Botanist, like dad, and Sera is not very obviously a Veela Witch, but possibly Veela. It's complicated. Valeska and Werner von Böhm Valeska and Werner are my grandparents, paternal. Valeska taught my sisters Angel, Sera and I everything we know about magic. She is or was our link to the wizarding world, and she was our much more understanding tour guide. Hermann and Marlis von Böhm Hermann and Marlis are our uncle and aunt, Hermann has been single for as long as we can remember. According to legend Marlis has been a "friend of the family" for years, supposedly. No one remembers her clearly in or outside of the family. Suspicious. Romy, Olaf, Gunther and Steffi von Böhm Romy, Olaf, Gunther and Steffi are our cousins, Marlis and Hermann's sons and daughters. They are a quadruplets, and absolute beasts. Marlis apparently carries a dormant lycanthropy gene, Romy, Olaf, Gunther and Steffi are all Werewolves. Creepy. Nele, Moritz, Philippina and Johan Simon Nele, Moritz, Philippina, and Johan are our maternal family, we don't have much. Philippina is mom's sister. Nele and Moritz are our cousins, Kornelia (Nele), and Maurice (Moritz). We hardly see them, they are part-Fae and live in Yakutsk, Sakha, Russia. Gervas, Tina and Kurt Hofmeister Gervas, Tina and Kurt are our maternal family, and we don't have much. Clementina (Tina) is mom's sister. Gervas is our cousin, he is a normal Half-breed like we are, only his father Kurt is a muggle. He really didn't know anything about magic. According to Gervas, his ancestors were witch hunters. Category:Effie stroud Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Veela Category:Half-Breed Category:German Category:16 Year Olds Category:January Birthday Category:Sixth Years Category:Students Category:Gomes Category:Name Begins With "W" Category:Transfer Student